


The Photograph

by DemonKing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I AM SORRY, I have no idea how tagging works, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro is missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKing/pseuds/DemonKing
Summary: The desert. A missing smile. Problems remembering a long lost love. Longing. A unique photograph.





	The Photograph

Keith can't remember Shiro's essence or the way Shiro's eyes light up when he talks about something he loves. Keith can't remember it. He tries though. He goes deep in the desert and parks his motorcycle in that special place that they both had, the one filled with small desert bushes and rocks as big as his own head. He stays there for hours, and with his eyes closed he tries to remember. He closes his eyes and tries to remember Shiro's smile, but every day the memories get more blurry and Keith can't remember.

  
Keith has only one photo with Shiro, and in it Shiro is smiling and laughing with him. They are both happy. Keith keeps the photo under his pillow and clutches it when he goes to sleep. His knife rests under the pillow too.

 

Keith's most precious possessions are under his pillow when he is dreaming. He dreams about Shiro a lot. He dreams of days that never happened and probably never will. He dreams of kissing Shiro and telling Shiro that he loves him. He dreams of sitting with Shiro under a tree. He dreams of going deep into the desert and look at the starts on the sky with Shiro. He dreams about Shiro a lot. And sometimes he wakes up crying.

  
He tries to remember Shiro but most of the time he can't. He can't remember clearly Shiro's smile or his eyes.  
Sometimes when Keith's anger builds up inside him and is too overwhelming to bear, he goes off into the desert and screams and curses at the wind. Sometimes he will punch the rock piles that he finds. He will punch them until his knuckles bleed.  
"Where are you Shiro?" were the first words that he said in months after Shiro disappeared. His voice was dry and coarse like the sand in the desert.

  
Is not long until Keith starts to have hallucinations. They start small at first, Keith hearing Shiro's voice talking to him as he went to sleep, Shiro's few belongings that he could take from the Garrison and now were kept in a box being out of it. It starts small, but soon the hallucinations grow bigger. Now Shiro goes to the desert with Keith and keeps Keith from punching the rock piles until his knuckles bled.

  
Keith know that this Shiro is not real but doesn't care. He doesn't care because this Shiro loves him. This Shiro loves him. So Keith doesn't care that this Shiro disappears briefly when he closes his eyes to go to sleep. 

  
He doesn't care because this Shiro loves him. But then this Shiro disappears too and Keith can't remember Shiro's voice anymore.

  
Keith can no longer remember Shiro's face, it has become a mess of blurry lines.

  
The photograph of him and Shiro becomes the only proof that Shiro existed once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a "Shiro loves you baby" work and ended up here. I am sorry.


End file.
